1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to flip-chip technologies, and more specifically, to a solder wall structure in flip-chip technologies.
2. Related Art
In typical flip-chip technologies, solder bumps are formed on top of a chip to help bond the chip to a ceramic substrate. These solder bumps may be corroded by carbon dioxide and water vapor of the surrounding ambient environment. Therefore, there is a need for a structure (and a method for forming the same), in which the solder bumps are not corroded by carbon dioxide and water vapor of the surrounding ambient.